Sora and Kairi-See You Soon
by nekokawaiineko
Summary: Set after KH2 based on the BBS secret ending. Sora, Riku, and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey telling them about their next journey to come. Sora and Kairi aren't ready to part again without sharing their feelings first.


Kairi ran across the wooden bridge to the paopu tree, where Riku and Sora stood talking, and waved to get their attention. "Sora! Riku!" She stopped in front of them to catch her breath. Riku wondered what made the girl run so fast on the calm island. Sora spoke concerned, "Hey, what's up?"  
"Look." Kairi held up a clear glass bottle with a rolled up paper with Mickey's seal on it.  
"From the King?", Sora questioned with a mixture of excitement and bewilderment, and he quickly took the cork out from the bottle. All three friends gathered around to read what the important news was. From the letter what stood out the most was, "Sora, Riku, Kairi, the truth behind the Keyblade has found its way through so many people, and now I know that it rests in your hearts. Sora, you are who you are because of those people, and you are the only one that can end their sadness...and now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened."  
Sora, Riku, and Kairi were shocked to read this. Their journey has yet to end, and were needed again very soon. Sora was always happy to help but he didn't know if he was ready to go off again this instant. "I-I need some time to think.", the brunette said. Riku and Kairi looked at each other before nodding and giving Sora a few minutes. Sora sat atop the curved paopu tree and thought over everything that has happened leading up to this moment. The island disappeared into darkness, searched for his friends, saved worlds from countless enemies along side Donald and Goofy, finally reunited with Riku and Kairi, the final battle with Xemnas, returned to his home world and knew that Kairi would be safe now. Kairi. Sora had spent over a year away from her, and had hoped for some time alone to speak with the girl. He constantly thought about her during his journey, worried about her well being. Riku was well aware of the feelings Sora felt for the Princess of Heart, and teased him about it. Sora let out a sigh and looked out into the ocean. He knew what the right thing to do was, so his feelings would have to wait.  
"Sora." he heard Riku say.  
"Riku." Sora looked over at his best friend. Riku walked over to look out into the water and said, "Your mind's made up?" The blue eyed boy nodded, "Yeah." Then Kairi walked over to him, "Sora."  
"Kairi...I..." He hopped down from the fruit tree, "It's just that they really need. I am who I am because of them." Sora noticed the tiny flicker of sadness that went across the girls face, but she quickly put on a small smile. Kairi took Sora's hand and placed the lucky charm she made him into his palm. "See you soon." Sora was happy that Kairi supported his decision, but he knew she wasn't happy that he would be leaving shortly. Riku looked over at his friends, and saw the looks they were giving each other. "I'll see guys later, okay?" His eyes flickered between the two.  
Sora got the message. If he wanted Kairi to know what he felt he would have to speak up soon. "Oh, yeah sure." Sora said as he looked at Riku walk off. His blue eyes went back to the girl before him, and he tried to lighten up the mood, "Guess a Keyblade weilder isn't allowed breaks huh?" He said with a half hearted laugh that only got him a slight nod in return from Kairi, "I guess" she said. Sora didn't like seeing Kairi with sad looks on her face, and he wanted to comfort her, tell her what he felt, but he wasn't sure exactly what to say in this situation. He wished Riku had stayed closer to help him out, but then again this was a more personal matter. "Kairi I know you're upset about us leaving so suddenly."  
Kairi looked into his blue eyes, "You just got back. I thought things would go back to the way they were, and I've really missed you Sora." The boy was about to speak until Kairi continued, "but I've waited this long...I guess I can wait a little longer since that's all I ever do anymore." Sora saw the depressed look on Kairi's face. It didn't suit her. 'All right' he thought, 'it's now or never'. With his sudden determination his blue eyes locked onto hers, "Kairi, since we've first been separated I've been thinking of you non stop. On the inside I was a nervous wreck, and it's because I didn't know if you were okay or if I would ever see you again. When you brought me back from being a heartless, I felt an incredible warmth in my chest. My hearts broke when I had to let go of your hand when the worlds were returning to their original state", Kairi was surprised by Sora as he let out these feelings, "I got down on my knees just so I could see you. I thought I had done a terrible job of keeping you safe, and I wanted nothing more than to be back home with you. I've never been happier in one day because of how you smiled when me and Riku made it back on the island, and I saw your addition to my drawing of us sharing paopu fruit in the secret spot."  
Kairi's face turned a light pink. When she had first seen Sora's drawing on the cave wall, she felt a warmth in her chest as well. She thought if she drew sharing a paopu with Sora, he would come home with Riku sooner. As soon as she finished her part of the drawing, Kairi realized how deep her feelings were for the spikey haired boy. Sora raised his hand to cup Kairi's cheek, "Kairi, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a very long time." Kairi thought she felt her heart stop, and her face grew warmer. Sora waited anxiously for a response. After what felt like forever to the boy she said, "I love you too Sora." With that, Sora closed the space between them and kissed Kairi. The girls arms went around the brunettes thin waist to bring him closer, and Sora didn't mind in the slightest. Both closed their eyes at the sweet kiss, and when they parted they looked at each other's red faces and smiled. Sora held Kairi close and wished he didn't have to leave.  
"Hurry back." Kairi held Sora tighter.  
"I'll see you soon," Sora kissed Kairi's forehead, "I promise."


End file.
